Breathing Words
by PanFriedUFOs
Summary: Six kids find their lives turned upside down when, through a series of events involving a field trip to a science lab where fictional characters are drawn to the real world, they discover their real parents are all comic book characters.
1. Prologue

Since the dawn of our existence, humans have told stories. Stories of great battles, loves won and lost, adventure, fantasy and inspiration. Stories to make you laugh, cry, smile and think. With each new story comes a new dimension, a new world where the things our minds design can be possible, whether they might or might not be in our original reality or not. The best way to appreciate it is to think of a tree. The very base of the tree, the roots, is formed by the world you know as reality- the dimension you live your life in. From this stems a multitude of branches, each tipped in the delicate, beautiful and complex flower of another dimension. More thin branches interlink the dimensions that fit into one another, for example; when you might be watching a movie and spot your favorite television show playing in the background of one of the scenes. This would forever link the two co-existing dimensions. You might say, then, that a paradox could be created if that movie was then released in the dimension in which your favorite TV show existed, but these things are possible. It's a very delicate balance, yes, but could still happen and almost certainly already has.

Many times already humans have tried to venture out across these branches and discover the foreign dimensions, but to no avail. What was unknown was that, while it should be physically impossible for any human born into what we so loosely call reality to travel across this tree of existence, every fictional character is created with the innate ability to move from branch to branch, even to venture into the roots, to find their way into reality. Don't believe me? Stop for a moment and think back to every time you've been walking through a densely populated area where it could be easy to meld into the crowd. Difficult, perhaps, unless you already can see where this is going. There may have been a moment when you saw someone who stood out to you- who looked, dressed and behaved a way that clearly reminded you of a fictional character. There would have been something strange about them. Nearly undetectable, but your instincts told you there was more to them than meets the eye. At the time, you would have assumed they were an uncanny look-a-like, and who could blame you? I promise you, though, they were the real deal. It happens all the time without us realising.

This being said, throughout history humans have been able to create unnatural occurrences through the use of science. On one such occasion, thirty seven year old Marcus Wilde, a physics and electronics enthusiast, accidentally managed to enter some experimental coding into a database that manipulated his computer's electric impulses and opened a portal, a bridge spanning an entire branch of existence, straight into another dimension. He watched in astonishment as, before his eyes, a box of Scooby Snacks faded into being amidst the zaps of purple lightning bolts firing from the gaping hole that had formed in his computer screen. His discovery, along with some substantial funding, shot him to the height of glory and guaranteed his place in the history books.

What no one expected was Doctor Wilde's sudden demise. His assistant Oscar Davis, a pencil thin man with dark hair and an inherently sadistic nature, took over his work. He founded a large complex in the open farmland of eastern America, where he would draw fictional characters from their lives and force them to live in the housing supplied by the laboratories. Put on display to the public as a free, caring environment, it caused a lot of emotional damage to those drawn away from their happy lives, friends and family. Davis could not have cared less, though, and there were some characters who were more than happy to stay. The aim of this operation was to study the way real world physics and biology could affect those characters with exaggerated body forms, very large amounts of brain capacity or strange powers never seen to man beyond the pages of a comic book. The entire world stood on standby to watch what could redefine all of existence as they knew it. Suddenly, the impossible became thinkable. Should-be best friend pairs that never would have happened were possible, fantasy lovers were attainable and the chance to meet your favourite figure from fiction could hold a high price. Humanity waited to know if this would ever be possible.

And suddenly it was. Schools from all over the world were offered the chance to let their students tour the complex. This relatively small move in the course of human existence would prove to set into action a chain of events that would shape the lives of six unassuming children forever. It would bring into question everything that had once seemed real.

And keep in mind, dear reader, that these children may no be exactly what they first seemed, but they are in every other way just like you.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi Everyone, PanFriedUFOs here. I'm sorry there was no author's note last time, I'm still getting used to this site and I didn't know when to add it. So, basically, this is Breathing Words. Basic storyline behind this whole thing coming into being- I had a weird dream, I told my friends about it, one of them though it would make and awesome FanFic and so here we are. (Pay close attention to my charrie Orchid- I was in her position for all of this. It'll kick off with the field trip and go up to a certain point where, hopefully, I'll remember to tell you the dream ended and then it's all purely out of our imagination.) **_

_**So, for this story, you'll be having chapters written by myself, PeetaBread and Jojo. (Look up One in the Percy Jackson FFs if you want more from her, she is VERY good.) The prologue was me, this is Jojo, and next will be PeetaBread and we should be continuing in that order for the whole thing, unless we are thwarted by unforeseen circumstances. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because it bugged Jojo a lot. She seemed to have trouble figuring out how to get it down on paper, but I think she did an amazing job. So, that's enough from me, let's get on with the story! Enjoy.**_

_**AN Jojo: Hi all! I hope you enjoy the story and excuse how painfully obvious these two are and how unrealistic it was to make Skye seem special XD So, please enjoy.**_

_She stayed in the shadows in the night, holding something precious in her arms. She slowly crept towards a building that stood out from the rest as it seemed to hum in the silence. The woman walked out into the dim light of the street lamp, her body still shrouded in darkness as if she was just a shadow. The object in her arms began to take form as a baby in a blanket. It wiggled about in her arms as a single gust of wind went past._

_"Skye," it seemed to whisper as the women went on walking towards the building. "Skye," the whisper returned. The area seemed to slowly become more detailed. "Who are you," the woman now started to become less shaded as the whisper questioned me. "Who are you, Skye?" The baby grew silent. "We know," She slowly started to turn and then-_

I woke up with my heart racing.

The funny things about dreams, it seems the part that you remember when you wake up is the end.

I didn't dream often but when I did they always seemed to be weird and nutty. I didn't get why but that's just how they were. I sat up, my sheets falling around me as I looked over to my alarm clock. I didn't pay much time to the clock, more the phone in front of it. I picked up my cell phone and tapped the touch screen, unlocking it to see if anyone woke up before me. I saw the time first, it was ten o'clock- Saturday. Better than waking up at noon. Then the little messages began to pop up informing me I had a text from Lunas…and Blare…and Har. I could already guess Har's. A 'Good night, I love you!' text like she does every night either repeating herself when she was going to sleep or when I told her I was going to go to bed. Blare and Lunas…I wasn't sure. They were two of my best friends but it might have to deal with our band, Rejects Rising. I read them quick, doing my best to remember that Blare said band practice was at one at his place and Lunas rambling about some cartoon I'd already forgotten. I yawned and stretched, flopping onto my back before making myself get up. I took a shower first before getting dressed, performing my ever so familiar skinny jeans dance. Before I messed with it, I decided to leave my hair for a bit.

I wanted waffles more then I wanted to do my hair.

So, after putting my piercings back in I ran down stairs. I ate happily as mom cleaned around the kitchen and dad watched TV. My younger sister was pestering him about something and the other one was…I don't know. I'd guess she was sleeping but, I really didn't know. Mom talked to me a bit but I really didn't pay much attention to a single word that came out of her mouth. I just nodded, chewing on my waffles as my wet hair dried. Chew and nod. Chew and nod. I told her that I had band practice later before going back upstairs to do my hair. After straightening out the black mess, I texted Lunas, Blare and Har. I at least wanted to meet up with someone to do something. Our town is tiny and without someone else you risk dying of boredom. Lunas eventually asked me if I would come over his house so he could finish watching Scooby Doo. So I ran downstairs, iPod in hand as I slipped on my converse and I went outside.

.

As sweet music ran through my ears, I looked over the familiar houses feeling somewhat detached from it all. It was home but it still felt weird. I saw my grandparent's house, the lawn perfectly mowed with the garden looking as perfect as always. The curtains where drawn but I could see their car in the driveway so I knew there where there. Looking at the familiar sight I remembered when my older sister and I used to play here when we were kids. I always could do stuff she couldn't, agility wise. For the most part I was more flexible. I could always squeeze myself through the tiniest spots which royally ticked her off and I was usually faster and sneakier. Grandmas cat also seemed to like me more than her after I came into the picture. I wasn't trying to show her up, I just kind of did. She liked to call me Cat Boy after we played this one game where we were jumping off furniture in the living room because the ground was supposedly covered with lava. We had cushions placed on the ground that we could jump on as stepping stones to get across the room where the jump was too far. We had them set really far apart though to try to trip someone up and most of us failed at meeting the jump. But, when I tried, I always landed where I wanted on all fours. This took to my sister as very cat like, thus forth the nickname. It wasn't a big accomplishment really; we were just kids who found everything amazing.

The accomplishment came later when I could land like that from higher jumps. I remembered staying over Lunas' house a few years back and we were just relaxing on the roof of his house. He thought it would be funny to crawl back through his window and leave me stuck out there for a bit for laughs. Me being me, I got annoyed. I remembered hearing his laughing as I jumped down. And swiftly I was on my feet, my hands softly on the pavement. I didn't think much of it until this contently repeated itself. Then it got itself labeled as a trick. Then it was somewhat more important. Lunas never locked me out as a joke again but still thought it was a cool trick.

I looked back at my feet as I walked across the side walk. I wasn't too far now. I looked over, seeing people outside talking across the way. It was all so familiar and simple but still managed to make me feel small and overshadowed. I always felt uncomfortable around here. Part of it I always left to the fact there where very few scene kids in town so we got looked at funny. The other part was the inevitable fact that I didn't know where I came from. My mom told me it was normal for adopted kids around my age and older will wonder about their past and what led them to being put up for adoption. She said that it's normal to feel like you don't belong, even in a place that's not your home. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a few men on their lawn talking, looking at me like they never saw me before. I gave a slight glare as I turned the corner to Lunas'. Small town or not, some people aren't excepting of the strange. Thank God for people like Izzy.

Izzy was in her twenties and owned the most amazing store in town, Enigma Ridden. It was like a local Hot Topic, seeing as the closest one to us was an hour away. Enigma Ridden was full of things for the punks, goths, scene kids and over all strange people in town. Skye, Blare and I would hang out there and talk with Izzy or do something ridiculous. Sometimes Har would be there to but, either way, the place was amazing. I was there with my friends every second I could waste there. Izzy was a great girl, thin and average height with a very kind personality. She loved quotes probably as much as she loved her pink hair dye (amongst other dyeing colors) and always seemed to have something profound to say. She was a punk with ever changing hair styles and a never ending interest in humans lives. Izzy was very down to earth and very, very strange, might I add. But, she was great and the guys, Har and I were all friends with her. Hell, I bet if I went there now Har would be sitting on the counter of the shop talking to Izzy about some girl stuff or something. I had to get Lunas to go there with me today. I turned into Lunas's drive way and to his back door. I let myself in as I unplugged my head phones. I slipped off my converse, tucking my iPod away into my pocket as I wanted into the living room and made myself at home by sitting down right next to Lunas on the couch probably as he had been all of today so far. Scooby Doo was on TV and he looked very intent. He hadn't moved to look at me, he just waved a little at me with a slight movement of the hand which could almost be taken for a twitch. I looked at the TV, stretching myself out on the sofa as it played over the adventures of Mystery Incorporated. The commercials came and Lunas looked at me happily.

"The Titan movements getting bigger still." He said, talking about the movement to get one of his favorite cartoons, Sym Bionic Titan, renewed for a second season. To be perfectly honest, it was a good show. All three of us liked it but Lunas was big in its renewal movement.

"Doesn't it every day?" I asked. We both laughed as Lunas nodded, focusing on the TV again as commercials played back. "So, how's Lunas?"

"Lunas is good. How is my pretty boy?" He asked, ruffling my hair without looking back at me. I laughed at both the hair messing and Lunas poking fun at the fact he was bi. He'd been calling Blare and I pretty boys since he found out. After he figured it out, tried to explain it all to us and fumbled around in words when he tried to explain he didn't like us that way but that we weren't ugly. Ever since then, we were all pretty boys.

"Very good. After Scooby Doo, can we go to Enigma Ridden?" I asked, laying down on the couch and using Lunas as a foot rest as I pulled out my phone. "I think we should go there. You know you love it there." I went on. I opened a text from Har and looked up at Lunas as it loaded. He was staring longingly at the TV.

"But, there's another one on next!" He exclaimed. I sighed, putting my phone on my stomach. He wavered for a moment before looking back at me. "I guess we can. I've probably seen it anyway." He went on, giving in. I smiled.

"Great. So we leave after they solve the mystery?" I asked and Lunas nodded. "I think it's the hotel owner." I said simply, going back to my text.

"How would you know? You haven't even seen the episode." Lunas said, looking over at me as the cartoon came back on. I looked at the screen and looked it all over. I nodded, and then shrugged.

"Just, trust me. It's the hotel owner."

I was right, of course.

.

So, I got Lunas out of the house and we walked down with the store messing with each other as always. As we neared the store I looked over at Lunas whos hands were in his hoodies pockets, rubber bracelets hanging off of his wrists. His black and white bleached hair was straightened as his bangs flopped in front of his eyes. His feet scrapped across the ground, legs donned in plain skinny jeans. I guess he got hot or something and he went to roll up his sleeves with his pink gloved hands and black nails. Lunas always seemed to like bright, random colors with his outfits. He looked over at me with a big, cheesy grin and I laughed. He flicked a white clump out of his face and looked straight.

"Yay! We're almost there!" He announced happily, clapping his hands together. I laughed and nudged him, looking at the distant store.

"What should we buy there when we get there?" I asked, posing some random stupid question. We where both pretty much broke, what could we buy? Either way, it was a nice question.

"What we do every day. Buy ourselves a way to rule the world." Lunas replied with a crazy grin. I had to laugh.

After a short while we found ourselves at the doors of Enigma Ridden. We looked at each other and silent agreement was made. Without a word exchanged we ran into the store screaming whatever random thought was on our mind at the time. Lunas ran through, grabbing some strange hat from the back before Izzy, who was behind the counter, even realized what was happening. I just stood by the door, still, smiling and waving as Lunas returned behind Izzy. She slowly looked behind her at Lunas and the strange, frog hat he grabbed then nearly fell over laughing. Of course, laughter being a contagious little monster, we both joined in.

"What was that?" Izzy finally managed to get out. We both shrugged, letting out the last of our laughs. Izzy leaned up on the counter, her long feather necklace and golden medallion hitting up against the counter. She was wearing a magenta corset with a tank top underneath. "Har's doing…something. Not sure where. I think she's in the back of the store though." Izzy said, pointing off in the direction where you could see a few bright bean bag chairs through the shelves. The store was pretty big with a few sitting areas for kids to sit around, read magazines or books or just listen to music and hang out. And everywhere between was everything for us odd balls. I walked through the shelves, a variety of nail polishes and hats on the rack beside me as I got a view of Har who was sprawled on a bean bag chair listening to her iPod with her eyes closed.

Her bleach blonde hair fell over her shoulder as her bangs lay softly over her forehead, her skin as smooth and flawless as porcelain. Her arms went behind her head, her left hand holding a yellow, knitted beanie that probably fell off her head. She wore a tight, light blue dress that went above her knees with sleeves that ended at her elbows. Her feet tapped on the ground, dawned in black boots that lead up to her legs in yellow tights that matched her hat and most of her large, chunky bracelets though a few smaller ones where blue. I walked over, sitting down beside her as I examined her beautiful, peaceful face. Her lips shimmered in the dim light from lip gloss and her eye makeup, as I always thought was a bit overdone. Her lashes where long to begin with, her mascara made them unbelievably massive. Thick, black eyeliner rimmed her eyes before being followed by blue eye shadow that fanned out around her eyes. If you asked me, she was just as pretty without this gunk as she was with it on. She switched up her make up a lot to, depending on how she felt and what she was wearing. This was a typical look for whenever she wore blue it seemed. I was almost content watching her lay here peacefully but I wanted to hear her voice, too. I nudged her and her eyes opened. She looked over at me with bright blue eyes, then smiled a little.

"Hey, Skye." She said as she pulled her head phones out of her ears. She got up, and kissed me on the cheek before sitting beside me on my bean bag chair. "What's up?" I smiled, wrapping my arm around her and shrugged.

"Nothing much. We have band practice later at Blare's." I explained. Har nodded, snuggling up beside me.

"That's fun. Can I come?" She asked. I smiled and nodded before kissing her on the side of the head. And that's when she got excited. She quickly got up, tugging on my arm to get me up. "When does practice start, then?"

"One." I said as I started to hear Lunas talking to Izzy about something nutty as normal. I stood myself up and walked over behind Lunas who was putting on different weird hats. "What time should we go to Blares?" I asked. Lunas looked at me curiously with a fuzzy green hat on his head. Simultaneously, we checked our phones. It was a bit past eleven.

"Well, we need to get there by one but we'll need to get your guitar. I guess in an hour." Lunas said with a shrug. "Blare lives by your house anyway, it shouldn't take too long to get there."

.

*POV Switch*

.

_I ran across the paved driveway, my shoes scraping the ground as I looked back at Lunas and Skye. It was a few years ago when we all randomly decided we were going to play basket ball…ninth…maybe even eighth grade. Lunas had the ball. He quick faked a throw in my direction. I laughed, holding out my hands as Skye came and jumped in front of Lunas to block. I ran over to the side and Lunas tossed the ball to me. I caught it and looked at the hoop. I didn't want to travel even if I could get away with it. I looked at the hoop and took in a deep breath._

_A cool breeze swept by, chilling my skin and blowing some hair past my face. The air smelled like fall, of dead leaves and mowed grass. Things froze in that moment before I looked forward and saw Skye trying to block me. He laughed a bit._

_"Give me the ball," He joked, trying to grab it as I took one big step forward. He chased behind me as we got closer to the hoop. He started hovering over me, trapping me. "Come on." He said, trying to reach for the ball. I twisted my body to guard it._

_"No." I told him as I felt there was no way out of this. I looked around to find Lunas who was off behind Skye before I realized I was almost backed up to the garage. I looked up at the hoop. I thought I had one place to go and that would be up to the orange object. For some stupid reason, I jumped._

_I jumped up to the hoop._

_And I felt my body gliding up to it, no longer confined. Suddenly I was above the hoop, dropping the ball inside it. I just stood there by it._

_Then I realized, I was in the air. Just floating there in the sky. That's when I panicked._

_I fell back down to the ground, my fingers brushing against the net as I did. I screamed before landing painfully on my butt. I sat myself up and looked at my friends. Both just stood there staring at me. I stared back._

_"Dude…you just like…flew." Lunas said, his voice as awestruck as Skye's face. He just nodded though, to stunned to speak. "Blare, that was amazing. How did you do that?"_

_How did you do that?_

_How…_

.

I sat in the middle of my driveway, legs up and arms on my knees just staring at the basketball hoop on the garage. I must have been sitting out here for five, maybe even ten minutes just staring at the thing. It was orange now and had faded. The net was falling apart and it was titled down to the left after going through so much abuse in its life. It was a tad rusty, but it was still nostalgic. I stared at it quietly, thinking about the past. There were some things that were hard to forget about this spot. I was special, no doubting that.

Since the basketball incident we all decided that I could fly. This is something I tended to practice by myself inside my house. I mean, who doesn't want to fly? It's an amazing experience though it wasn't fair that I couldn't actually fly outside. But, besides the flying we figured I had strength after an event involving a wall and me practically smashing the whole thing when I was mad once.

My folks would have thought I was nuts if I didn't show them what I could do. After that they decided to keep it quiet after I insisted we didn't get medical testing like mom wanted. That's just how she is, worried about everything. It was then I started to wonder if they where actually my parents. My parents never told me otherwise but when you get powers like Superman, it makes you wonder how it could happen. It's obvious to guess I feel alone and out of place here. I mean, I was a complete freak. No one was like me and nor was anyone in the real world going to be. I never was going to feel normal and it was a fact I accepted now. It wasn't a great feeling, to be lost in this world without an explanation but it was just another thing to get used to in this mess.

"Hey, Blare!" There was a shout from behind me that brought me back to reality again. I turned my head and walking up behind me was my friends. Skye came up beside me, setting his guitar case down before plopping on the ground next to me. He stretched his arms a little and looked over at Har. I smiled as Lunas came to my other side. But, he was missing something. Leave it to Lunas to forget.

"Where's your guitar?" I asked Lunas who sat there for a minute thinking this over. As Har was sitting down next to Skye, Lunas finally put it together that he was missing a guitar. He looked over, his face a bit concerned and I laughed. This was to priceless. "You forgot your guitar?"

"Don't you have one here?" Lunas asked, now less distressed then before. I laughed a little and nodded. "Ok, then I can use that for practice." He said simply, standing himself back up. "Were is it?" He asked. I got up to and looked towards the house.

"Inside." I said simply with a shrug. "Come on, to the basement for practice." I quickly ran to the door to get there before Lunas and went inside the house. The others followed as I headed downstairs and got out the spare guitar.

My basement was finished with walls and white carpets on top of the hard wood. The walls were cleanly painted with a few bright colors my siblings picked out. Pictures and posters were plastered everywhere. There was a TV on one of the walls, a couch with matching chairs around the entertainment center. Across from there where the amps and my drum kit were set up, microphones up and some used recording equipment we'd managed to afford was sitting there. It wasn't much, but it was something. I got the guitar for Lunas and gave it to him before looking over at Skye. Well, he set his guitar down and had moved on to sucking face with Har. At that moment I heard Lunas and I both let out sigh. Skye got so easily distracted at the task at hand when she was around. Not that I expected him not to be, it's his girlfriend and she was really hot but still. I'm allowed to take some offense that she took more importance then our band, as much as I've grown to love her as a friend.

But I laughed a little before I said anything. "Hey, Skye, we have no time for you to ingest your girlfriends tongue." I told him, walking over and tugging on Skye's shoulder. They pulled apart and Skye looked at me for a moment. When I released him almost immediately he realized it was band practice time. He didn't say anything as he got his bass out and plugged it in. He looked at the bass drum of my kit. It was bare and Skye sighed.

"I wish we were a big band or something…it'd be cool to have our name on the bass." He said, pointing at it with his foot. I shrugged, sitting down behind the kit and picking up the drum sticks.

"It's not too big of a problem…at least yet." I said simply before looking at them. Skye sung and played bass, usually what we played at practice was his call. Lunas played guitar, he was the one that suggested we make a band first. I got drums, which I was okay with. I liked drums, the sound they made was beautiful. Guitars were nice but, I liked drums more. I tried learning guitars but the power I felt behind the drums did not compare to that. I loved these music makers and they loved me back. I spun around on the drum stool as Lunas tuned his guitar.

This is how I liked it in this town, with my two best friends. Har was added to the mix today, but I didn't mind it. Either way, things were just perfect. Everything was normal. Just a guy and his friends hanging out in his basement. That's when the world was perfect, moments like this.

Too bad it didn't stay that way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi all, PanFriedUFOs back. I'm sorry it's been so long since this got updated, but the lovely PeetaBread unfortunately had a run-in with that old foe we all encounter at once in our writing careers- Writer's Block. She managed to bounce back from it, though, and we now have a second chapter, along with a third, which will hopefully be up by the end of the week. I don't have much else to say to this, rather than I think it's come out very well. Also, I mentioned a story called One in my last author note, but being the scatterbrain I am, I forgot to mention that it's being posted up by my good friend WritersWand- go check her out (#shamelessplugging =p). **

**Just a quick note, this chapter does contain some strong language. (Yes, I do feel the need to tell you this ahead of time.) Now, I'll leave you to it. Enjoy **

**AN PeetaBread: Sorry for having not done this in forever... I got stuck... I really don't know what else to say. I hope you like it. **

"What did you do?" Growled the bulky woman ahead of me. I looked around. Sticky, red liquid seeped through the cracks in the floorboards. The rats that had infested the orphanage tried to drink the liquid out of the limp body of a boy on the ground, a knife slash across his neck, chest, and mouth. There he laid, terror still written across his face. "What. Did. You. Do?" She barked again slowly, as if I didn't understand the language she was speaking. I looked at the long bread knife in my hand. The red liquid covered that also. It also ran out of a large cut in my arm, in the strange crescent shape of a smile. Har ran up from behind the woman and hugged me tightly.

"Please don't hurt him! He can't control himself! It's not his fault!" Har pleaded, tears sown into her words. I continued to stare at the scar. Why that odd shape? Why had my unmanned body chosen to carve it into my arm? A simple smile…

"Jace!" The familiar voice rang in my ear as a stared off into my arm. I looked up at an irritated Har.

"Yeah?" I asked, still a little dazed. She sighed.

"Are you gonna drive me to Enigma Ridden or not?" She asked, obviously sick of asking.

"Yeah…sure." I replied, walking out to my piece of shit car. I had to use an old gift card I found in the seats of the car when I bought it to unlock the door, and then struggled to get the engine to even start. I banged on the dashboard. "Come on, you piece of shit…" When the engine roared to life, I nearly cheered for myself. Har's door nearly fell out when she tried to get in. Thankfully, I happened to have duct tape in the back seat. As I pulled up to the building, Har said thanks and bulleted out of the car. Then for no reason, I parked and decided to just walk up and down the street. I was just about to start figuring out the cure for the common cold, when I noticed Orchid walking towards me in the opposite direction.

"Jace!" She yelled back and jogged toward me. She grabbed my hand and walked beside me.

"Hey, Sexy." I said, taking my hand out of hers and wrapping my arm around her waist. "Just dropped off Har at Enigma Ridden. We have the whole day to ourselves."

"Then we should make the best of it." Orchid smiled, sort of mischievously. Her beautiful smile. The only girl who accepted me for me, and not for someone I pretend to be. Not only does she accept me, she accepts my past, and all of my mental problems. My psychiatrist of a sister told me that I was mentally ill. And I'm not saying that she's lying, because she's probably not. I'm just intrigued with how she knows so much. But, going back on subject, she's told me I'm a lot of things. She's told me I'm schizophrenic, she's told me I'm bipolar, she even guessed that maybe I had a birth defect. No one can seem to figure out what's wrong with me exactly. I grab a rosebud as I walk past some old lady's garden.

"Hey, Orchid." I whispered. "Mind showing me your magic trick? I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I hand her the rose. She takes it gently, runs her fingers over it, and before I knew it, it was fully bloomed. She handed it back to me and I broke the stem off and put the rose in her hair. "Perfect." I kissed her gently then pulled away.

"Your turn." Orchid says.

"Looks like it is." I nod, pulling a joker card out of my pocket and showing it to Orchid. I enclose both my hands around it to make it 'disappear'. I then reach behind her ear, and pull it out. This part, I'm not even sure how it happened, but I've always had a way with cards and gags. I rip the card in half, then in four. I crumpled up all the pieces, and then handed Orchid the pieces. "Put them back together." She did, then looked at me, completely amazed.

"It's the Ace of Spades." She gasps.

*PoV Swap*

Laughter. So loud it was skull splitting. It was joyous, but in a sick and twisted way. Sirens blared in the distance. Gunfire in alleyways, buildings on fire. I look up and I see a blond woman standing in front of an odd looking man with paper white skin and bright, cherry red lips.

"C'mon Puddin'! I can take care of 'em! Ya won't have ta deal with 'em! I swear!" The woman begged.

"They'll only get in the way. Either find somewhere else for them, or I'll kill them." The strange man argued.

"…ya…ya wouldn't…would ya?" The woman asked, terror in her blue eyes.

"You are aware of who you're talking too, right?" The man asked. The woman hung her head. Lightning flashed. I was now looking at a balcony of a large building. Sirens and gunfire still were loud in the background, but the laughter had disappeared. The door opened.

I sat up in bed, sweating. I looked at the clock. 4:30 A.M. I sighed and looked over at my brother, Jace, who was snoring up a storm in his bed across from mine. I got up. There has to be something open, right? I got up and put on my bra and did my hair. There's a little coffee shop down the street, I thought. I was in my pyjamas, but I didn't care. I did my hair and makeup and left the orphanage. Our home we wished we weren't living in. It was freezing outside. I didn't think to bring a coat and I was already halfway there. I strolled calmly into the coffee shop and ordered a cappuccino. I sat down at a table with my cappuccino and sipped as I thought.

I thought about a whole lot of everything until about 5:30, when business in the coffee shop started to pick up. I finished my cappuccino and calmly returned to the orphanage. No one was awake. I sat down with a book and simply read by myself. When I looked up, it was 6:30. Jace's alarm clock went off; the cracked screen of his alarm clock lit up and started to play his morning playlist. A gruesome moan came from his side of the room. Too lazy to get up, he just rolled off the bed and lay on the floor. I laughed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Not wanting to get up." He mumbled through his pillow. After about fifteen minutes, he finally got up and through together an outfit.

"I'm not picking up your blanket for you today." I said, eyes on my book.

"Yeah, yeah."

All dressed, I made my way to work. I had a small job of organizing at Enigma Ridden. Seeing as we don't have much money, Izzy let me have a job and paid me in merchandise. I walked into the store to find Izzy sitting at the counter.

"You're late, Har." She said. I sighed.

"Sorry, Iz. Jace made me make him breakfast." I said, putting my stuff behind the counter and getting to work.

"What'd you make him?" Izzy asked, working on something else.

"Eggs and bacon. He got all mad when I didn't make sausage. I nearly hit him." I replied. Izzy laughed.

"Your brother is so lazy." She said.

"Yeah, I know."

1:30 pm. Break time. I sat in a beanbag chair in the back of the store and ate my lunch and listened to music. When I looked up out of my zoning, Skye was looking at me.

"Hi, Skye." I said, looking at him. He was such a handsome guy…a perfectly put together face and a cute hairstyle. With a kind personality to go along with it. Skye was the definition of perfect. I wouldn't have had such a close relationship with anyone else.

"Hi, Har. What 'cha doin?" He asked. I laughed.

"It's break time. I'm listening to music." I replied.

"Oh, alright. We have practice today though. Wanna come after work?"

"I'd love to." I smiled at him. Yes! I get to sit in on another practice!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi all, PanFriedUFOs returning- and this time with something I've written myself. You've had a brief introduction to all of the characters at this point, but you get to see a bit more Orchid now, because she hasn't shown up much yet. Just in case you're a bit new here, or in case you've forgotten (no one can blame you, it's been a long while) I'll remind you that the inspiration for this story came from a weird dream I had... I dare not explain it further for fear of spoiling the whole thing for you, but Orchid is in about the same position I was during the dream (I lacked a Jace). This ended up being a bit longer than I intended, but eight pages isn't really that bad, I don't think. **

**On another note, I want you guys to look out for Meridian, Jojo and Harley in this- and try to work out who's who. I just couldn't resist... ^^" Anyway, I don't think I have much else to say...**

**OH. As regards for the powers and such, I know at least Orchid's Mom is pretty stinkin' obvious, but it's hard for the parents not to be really. XD If you know your DC characters, you might just pick up on Lunas, but I think he might be the hardest of the bunch to work out, just because his parent is a bit lesser known as far as I can tell, but you might prove me wrong (please feel free to). Beyond this, I haven't anything else to talk about, so I'll shut up now and let you get on with reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, though it was a tad problematic at times (*cough*Lunas'parts*cough*) and I hope you enjoy reading it. Until next time;**

**~PanFriedUFOs**

(Orchid PoV)

It's a weird split second of euphoria. You won't understand it if you've never felt it. A tiny pique in adrenaline when you see the person you like.

"Jace!" I yell. I stand on tiptoes and wave. I'm not short, but you have to work to get this guy's attention. He's giant- six and a half feet of beautiful. I'm more like five foot eleven. I know seven inches is a lot, but it works. Plus, try getting a hug from someone that completely surrounds you. It makes smaller guys just... not enough. Jace spots me and walks over.

"Hey sexy." He says, tucking his arm around my waist. His voice is deep and soothing; it makes me remember why I miss him when he's not here. "Just dropped Har at Enigma Ridden, she's going to her boyfriend's band practice. It looks like we have the day to ourselves." My heart does a victory dance.

"Then we should make the most of it." I tell him with a slightly mischievous grin, stopping just so I can rest my hand on his chest. He smiles back and then starts walking again, pulling me slightly by my waist. You'd have to look hard if you wanted someone to match him. Tall, strong, with blonde hair that flops over his head in a cute way, big, gorgeous eyes, angelic singing voice and amazing talent at piano- plus the only person who could teach me to like metal. But all of that isn't even the thing that first attracted me to him. The reason... it takes some explaining.

My entire life, boys have flocked to me. My Dad is super protective because of it, but he LOVES Jace. I guess he doesn't know him well enough or he'd want us to split straight away, but Jace handles him like no one else. David Claremont is hard one to win over. I had my first kiss from the neighbour's nephew at seven, and boys at school surround me. I don't get why; I should be part of the nerd brigade. Class president; top of science and psychology, but at the same time... nearly six foot, naturally skinny, long, pale red hair and electric blue eyes. Blessed in other areas the boys like, too. I'd be lying if I said I didn't know I was pretty. It's like I got the extreme ends of the prep and the geek sticks. But it's more than that- it's unnatural. It's like they want to do everything I tell them to... I once told a guy who was getting too close to take a hike and he literally did. Walked right out of school, went home to pack, then spent a week hiking in the mountains that line the south side of town. But not Jace. He acted like I didn't exist. So of course, he had to be mine.

There's one other thing... not only guys do what I tell them to. I can sometimes... control plants. I don't try to often, but just walking outside the flowers lean towards me. Jace says they're jealous of me and trying to trip me up so I'll disfigure my face or some other cheesy crud like that. It's not just that, but the freaky high grades in science and psych class, plus the whole fear thing. Before I knew better, before I was really in control of myself, I used to really scare people. And I mean SCARE THEM. Screw monster masks and jumping out from behind corners. One time in second grade, I used red paints to pretend I'd slit my wrists. In fifth grade, I had some kind of memory loss fit on stage... I don't remember what happened really, but they say I threw myself into the orchestra pit. My parents were coming up onto the stage to get me to take off my costume- I made a lovely Cinderella, they said- and then it's black. Apparently, I went really stiff and jerky as my parents went to walk me offstage. Dad held my hand. He asked if I was okay. I asked if he loved me. He said of course. I told him I could fly, said to watch- then ran at the pit and threw myself into it. I hit the floor, and I can remember one thing- my parent's voices, and lots of other people's, too, so full of fear. It wasn't the stage dive but THAT which gave me an adrenaline rush as I 'flew' right down into the middle of the school orchestra. They say that I was lying on my back, oblivious to any pain, laughing like a lunatic when they found me. Those are the only times I've really done anything that freaky, but it's enough to have all the teachers and adults in my family to keep a careful eye on me.

But Jace has his own issues. The fact that we're both kinda unhinged is something that reassures him. He thinks he's bipolar. Most of the time I think he's just worrying too much, but sometimes... he goes off a little. It freaks me out a little, but I don't think he's any less sane than me and after my stage dive stunt my parents got me checked out- I'm fine. There's something mad about all of us in our extended groups. Skye, Jace's old best friend and his sister Har's boyfriend, can solve mysteries like no one else. He gets so bored when Lunas, my fake older brother, makes him watch Scooby Doo. He could teach Velma a thing or two. Har's a fighter. She can take anyone, and she rules at gymnastics. Don't tell anyone I told you, but it was Har who taught Jace to fight, not the other way around. Lunas seems slow during the day- not always quick off the mark, easy to confuse- but as soon as the sun sets he comes to life. We tell him he should take night school to improve his grades, but the only thing he really cares about is music and he wakes right up when he has a guitar in his hands. He also loves to pair crazy colours together in his outfits and he dyes his hair in whacky patters. One time at school, we did a month where we got to study Africa. The first week he had zebra stripes, the next cheetah print, then elephant grey and for the last week he actually went golden blonde and backcombed it to look like a lion. Most fun he's ever had in school. As for Skye's now bestie Blare... I don't know. I don't know him well enough to say, but because of a few things Lunas has let slip since they formed a band and just vibes I get when I do hang out with him, I feel like he's hiding something. I'm not sure what, but Lunas once told me he's the most extraordinary of us all.

"Hey Orchid..." Jace brings me back to reality with a whisper. Then he pulls a single red rosebud from behind his back. Where did that come from? "Show me your little trick." He gives me his evil smile and hands me the rosebud. I take it and run the tips of my fingers over the petals until it blooms into a full, lush rose. The smell that wafts from it is intoxicating. Jace takes it back, snaps the stem short and places in through my hair so it rests behind my ear.

Then he kisses me.

I love my boyfriend.

(Lunas PoV)

I must be ADHD or something. Seriously. It's like 'Jewellery store! LOOK AT THE SHINE- Oooooh glittery disco ball in that windo- HEY LOOK THE SUN!'. I stop and check my reflection in a store window. I still have to get used to my new hair- I change the dye all the time. Today, it's neon green with one bright orange and one highlighter pink stripe. I love pairing up crazy, bright colours. My whole outfit is supposed to match. Hot pink skinny jeans, day glow yellow canvas shoes, green t-shirt and orange hoodie. I even have pink eyeliner and a pair of those nerd glasses that are glow-in-the-dark green. I go to adjust my bangs, but then a reflection catches my eye... someone heading behind me. I thought it was Izzy, but I was wrong.

Izzy and I have been friends for years. I'm practically her best customer. I got all my friends to start shopping at Enigma Ridden and she's the only person I know who can supply my taste for the insane. She even gave me my moth pendant as a Christmas gift. It's a black velvet choker with a glow-in-the-dark Luna moth charm stitched onto the front. I'm never out of the house without it on. She thought it matched my name- Lunas. The masculine version of Luna, the moon goddess. Izzy is a firm believer in personalities reflecting names, so she thinks I was named for the moth. I can't function right during the day. Even now, I feel like a zombie. The sun makes me feel sluggish and even a little light-headed sometimes.

I realise that just thinking about Enigma Ridden has made my feet autopilot me towards the store. If I turn the corner here, I'll be facing it at the end of the street. I remember two days ago, before the band practice. Running through the store with Skye- that's what I love. Just being free, going crazy. Playing music, too. I'm determined to make it big. I can sleep in the tour bus all day and then going mad on stage all night. I can live nocturnally and forget about this undead, sun-baked state I've spent my whole life in. I turn and see Enigma Ridden. I think I'll stop in and say hello to Izzy, just to be sociable.

The door opens with the sound of a wind chime tinkling and the familiar scent of Izzy's favourite incense rolls over me. I instantly feel almost like I'm floating an inch above the ground. For some reason, I feel all spiritual when I get a whiff. Izzy says it does the same thing to her. Skye jokes that Izzy gets all of her costumers high with it, but I know he likes it really. Izzy calls it 'Dragon Blood'- there's notes of vanilla, jasmine and mint, but there's some other spicy hint to it that no one knows what is.

"Lunas! My favourite mothball," Izzy cheers as she sticks her head up from behind the counter. She's wearing the feathered medallion again, but this time she has on a gold tank top. Her hair is dyed snow white instead of bright pink today.

"Hey Iz," I say. "I was heading to Meridian's and I thought I'd stop by and say hi... Hi."

"Doesn't Meridian live on the other side of town?" Izzy asks. Man, I'm busted.

"Yeah..." I mutter. She smiles at me and shakes her head. She knows me and my two second attention span. I'm like a ferret on triple espresso. 

I knock on Meridian's door and Jojo answers. Jojo and Meridian are best friends at school. Meridian's my English study partner. She wants to be a writer. I really like her; she's a great friend and she says she wants to write my life down as a story because of the crazy crud Skye, Blare and I get up to. Like two days ago in Enigma Ridden.

"I LOOOOOOVE THIS STOOOOOORE...AND I'M A GOOOOOOLDFIIIIIISH!" I hollered as I charged through the aisles of the store before I found that awesome frog hat. It will be mine.

"Hi Lunas," Jojo brings me back to reality. "You looking for Meridian?"

"Yeah, I need to give her-" I start, but then Meridian's other friend Harley- who's absolutely NUTS- comes running out.

"LUNAS!" She screams, and then she grabs me into a mahoosive bear hug. It's kinda funny because I'm about an inch taller than her. She loves Rejects Rising, so we made her our first official groupie. Now we get hugs every time she passes us in the hall.

"Hiya Harley..." I mutter. I think it's mad that our school has two people named Harleen in it- Har and Harley. "I need to see Meridian." She lets me go, her dark hair bouncing around her shoulders. Jojo nearly gets trampled as Harley moves back. She's about four inches shorter than Harley- only about five foot- and I get the feeling that happens a lot. Jojo doesn't look happy. Then Meridian appears through the doorway to her living room and gives me a huge, slightly evil grin. Her auburn hair makes a fiery halo around her face in the now low-on-the-horizon sunlight.

"Let the rock star in you two," She says in a playful tone. Jojo and Harley retreat with her into the living room, where I give her back her English notes and thank her for lending them to me. As extra thanks, I tell her about the psychic moment between Skye and me the other day. She literally falls over laughing at the thought. "Ya guys...are just too much! Your interviews...will be...CHAOS." Her light southern accent strains through her gasps for breath. She moved up here about six years ago from Georgia. Her sister's name is Hilary, but we all call her Prime to annoy her- Prime Meridian. Geddit? ...Never mind. Anyway, Prime already sounds just like she lived her whole life up here in the northeast. I hope she doesn't come down while I'm here. She and Meridian always end up fighting.

Meridian goes to get us some root beer and then, before I know it, Harley and I are standing on the couch, singing purposefully bad parodies of pop songs we make up on the spot. Suddenly, Harley lets out a huge belch in the middle of a line and we all burst out laughing. Meridian gives it nine point five out of ten. Jojo just shakes her head, smiling, and goes back to her sketchpad. When Rejects Rising gets big, I'm going to hire her to draw our album artwork. She's amazing.

Then Harley throws her arms out in an attempt at a big finish and whacks me in the face. I tumble over the back of the couch and hit the floor. Ouch.

I sit at the edge of the roof and let the night chill surround me. To the south, I can see the lines of mountains on the horizon as distant shadows, darker patches against the deep canvas of sky. There are clouds tonight that moved in around dinnertime, brewing overhead and blocking out the stars. I feel alive now, in my Scooby Doo pyjamas on the roof. I'm a creature of the night. My back itches, like I might have wings just under the surface. I close my eyes and I can feel them unfurling, opening up to take me away from here. I'm on the edge of perfect here. This town... I have to get out of it. My entire life, I've felt like I don't belong here. It's harder to detect in the day for me, but as soon as the sun goes down, I remember every dirty look I got on the street, every whisper that escaped me before... people think I'm a freak. Maybe I am. I would rather be a freak than a mainstream or a prep, though. I just feel like there's a huge pressure building up on me and I'm going to burst. It completely blows over me during the day, just like everything else, but at night, I feel it. A dull throbbing in the back of my mind.

Of course I don't belong here. I've lived here almost all of my life, but I was adopted. I found that out the hard way, by managing to stumble across the papers in my Dad's office without meaning to. Until then, I had thought my name was Evan Middleton. I'd grown up to the age of ten believing that. Now I'm sixteen and I know a lot better. My real last name is Walker. I don't know anything about my real parents other than that... No wonder I feel like I disappoint my adoptive parents all the time- they could have had anyone, but they got the problem child.

Then there's the time I like to think of as being called 'The Confession Circle'. It's when everything really came out. Blare had just fallen through the air after flying. We talked about his flying and the time he almost punched down that wall, about Skye's cat reflexes and detective skills, and about me being a human moth. Basically, all these things we knew about each other and had never been brave enough to talk about out loud before. I also finally managed to tell them that I was Bi. So glad I did, I don't think I could have ever come out to my adoptive parents about it without their support. And then that evening we went out to a disco Izzy set up at Enigma Ridden and it was like everything was still normal. Being freaks became our norm.

My life has been pretty crazy, I guess. The rain starts to patter down, before pouring out in earnest. I let it run over my skin and soak my pyjamas, feeling it wash over me and pray that it rinses off my past with it. Because I feel it in this moment. Something big is just over the horizon, and it's gonna change my life.

I just hope it's for the better.

(Orchid PoV)

The moment the news broke, I was eating breakfast with my parents. Mom was making bacon while Dad and I already dug into our pancakes. It came on the TV- the thing about this machine, which looks like a giant MRI scanner, that could bring fictional characters into the real world. It's been background hum for the past year now. I've barely thought about it in a long time. I don't think about it as I sit down at my desk in science, or as I pull out my pencil case and exercise book. I don't think about it as Lunas pulls in next to me, looking tired even though it's only just after lunch break. I still feel that last brush of Jace's lips against mine that he snuck in as the bell that signalled the start of class was about to go off. I was late, Lunas was later and our teacher Mister Grayson is even later- as per usual.

"Hey Orch-" Lunas cuts off with a yawn. "Hey Orchid. What d'you think is holding up Grayson today?"

"Probably flying pigs," I reply. Lunas laughs, then stops suddenly and looks up next to his head like he's just seen a fly. Clearly, he doesn't get it. Then Grayson comes barging in through the door, carrying a huge stack of paper.

"I'll help you, Mister Grayson!" Lunas says, springing up and knocking over his chair.

"No thank you, Mister Walker. I'll do fine myself." Mister Grayson insists. He must remember the last time Lunas tried to help him carry those boxes of books and managed to, in one trip: walk into a wall, trip over his TIED shoelaces and then drop the box on Mister Grayson's feet. He had a limp for two days.

Lunas sinks back into his seat sheepishly and waits while Mister Grayson makes his way to the front of the class. He drops the papers on his desk with a loud THUMP. He looks around at all of us. "As you are all aware, in the past year there have been some very important scientific advances." And now I'm thinking about it. That MRI thing, the images released to the press where they had the machine turned on and actually brought someone here from another dimension.

First, there's this purple light like a smaller version of the Aurora Borealis. Then, it starts to take on a human shape inside this futuristic version of a set of torture shackles- a board of metal with clamps over the wrists, ankles, waist and neck. The man there said that the characters don't always react well to the initial process, but calm down once they get here fully and understand what's happened... somehow, I doubt it. Anyway, the light slowly pulls together into a solid human being and then the violent shaking starts. That lasts about a minute before they give up. After that, they didn't show us. I guess there's some sort of 'welcome to our facility' briefing. Seeing that happen freaked me out. I had nightmares. I try not to think about it. The memories make me start to shake. I want Jace... I want Jace... I want Jace...

Lunas moves his chair closer to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You oka-" He yawns again. "You okay there?" I try to stop shaking, but it doesn't quite work. I shake my head, but Lunas doesn't get a chance to carry on because Grayson is still talking.

"...Recently, the facility that houses the device had announced that they will be allowing schools to visit on field trips, and our school is one of the first schools to be selected. We will be writing essays on the work done in this facility and the scientific theories behind it in the near future, so attendance on the trip is highly recommended. Along with your class, Mister Howard's class will also be given a chance to attend-" Oh thank heavens, that's Jace, Har, Skye and Blare's class. "- and if you cannot come, you can always share notes with someone who does attend." He passes me a wedge of paper, instructs me take one, and pass on the rest. I take a letter and then hand the rest to Lunas, who takes one off the bottom just to be awkward and then hands the pile to a girl called Meridian who sits across the aisle from us.

"Hey Lunas, you better make this trip a good chapter in the book." She says, passing her lab partner Jojo the stack of paper.

"I'll see what I can do..." He says, giving her a funny grin. I guess it's an inside joke they have, I think she's Lunas' English study buddy or something.

I look down at the letter. I really don't want to go to this place. I don't know why, but the whole thing gives me bad vibes. The memories of that thing on TV are bad enough, but to actually be there... I'm afraid... I don't what of, but I'm afraid... but I need this for the grade... I think I can do it. Jace had better be coming with me, though.

(Lunas PoV)

Orchid runs over to Jace at the end of class, clutching her letter and looking pale. At the same time, Harley comes running over, talking excitedly about the field trip to Jojo and Meridian. She spots me and throws her arms around me.

"Hey Groupie," I say sleepily. She lets go.

"Are you coming on the trip?" She asks, waving her letter in my face.

"I should be..." I mutter, rubbing the side of my head. I can't really concentrate right now.

"SWEET!" She yells, just as I see Skye and Blare coming over. "The bus is only two people to a seat, I'll sit with you!" Harley offers.

"Why not?" I shrug.

"Making plans without us?" Blare asks, faking being hurt.

"Don't worry, I could never leave me pretty boys out," I say, walking over and putting an arm over each of their shoulders. The three of us all smile mischievously. This 'facility' won't know what hit it.

"Hey Lunas- you'd better be in my group so I can get a first hand!" Meridian says.

"Talk to Grayson," I reply. "He likes you." Meridian laughs, then winks at me and turns away with Harley and Jojo to get to her next class.

"C'mon Pretty Boys, let's head to class," I say, turning them towards our trig class with my arms still over their shoulders.

When I give my (adoptive) parents the letter, they get all excited. Dad jumps on the computer to look up the facility's website while Mom signs my permission slip. 

"Lunas, look, they have your school up on the website page!" Adam- Dad- says enthusiastically.

"Cool." I say, leaning to look at the screen. I see myself in the photo of our school year that was taken a few months ago. My hair is platinum white- its natural colour, believe it or not- with a red circle on the bangs. I wanted it to look like the Japanese flag. Mom hands me back the envelope with the permission slip and I stick it into my bag. As I do, there it is again. That feeling my life is about to make a giant U-turn.

"Hey Lunas, want lasagne for dinner?" Tiffany- Mom- asks.

"Sure." I say. "Lasagne's good." I head up to my room, stick in my earphones and try to concentrate on my trig homework, but I just end up drawing a bunch of moths all over the back of the worksheet. Then Mom calls me for dinner. Maybe I'll go downstairs to some life-changing lasagne.


End file.
